


Gebärdensprache [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Deaf Character, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Project Theresa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Carolyn and Theresa discuss sisters, sign language and styles of parenting.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	Gebärdensprache [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gebärdensprache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970506) by [ottermo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo). 



> Thankyou ottermo for giving me permission to record this! It's been a while since I've been active in this fandom and I loved getting the chance to create here again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! Go leave the author some love [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970506) or leave me some feedback in the comments, or on [tumblr](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
